SubMarine I had a different title but I forgot it
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: M just in case! Grimmjaw is dared to kiss the life guard, that is if he loses a race against Renji. No sweat! He's beaten him every year since they were kids! And the life guards a bubilicious ba....DUDE! Yeah yeah i know it sounds weired.............


**_AN: _**Okay so this story came to mind and three different versions are in my head so this will be known as version one!! I will write the other two when im done with all the others im writing right now and then i will title them differently but put number two or three on them. So...yeah. Enjoy!!

**Collision **

"Grim ain't she fine?"

"Renji check out those,"

"Yeah I see them Byaki-san!! And they sure are mighty fine!"

"Give us a look baby cakes!!"

"I wonder how she saves people with those things on!"

Grimmjaw paid his friends no head as he proceeded to climb up the ladder to the top of the high dive. His teal hair brushing against his sun dried brow.

"Grim...?"

"Yeah I bet she'd sink before she got to you from the extra weight!"

"Nah." Byakuya smiled at his friends "She's probably use to it."

His four friends were to busy watching the orange haired, big chested life guard on her tower to pay any more attention to him.

He looked over towards the girl and smiled. She was pretty hot, he thought to himself, but not his type. She looked to be all boob and no brain. He liked his chicks to at least have a bit of a head, made 'em funner to play with (or so he thought).

Put just for the sake of being A) a show off B) just for his friends and C) because it would be so like him to do so. He smiled up at the life guard and cupped one of his hands over his mouth.

"Hey baby cakes!"

The life guard looked over at him from her perch, she looked a bit confused and pointed at her self.

"Yeah you! What's your number?"

The girl turned a light pink, which made Grimmjaw smile even more.

"Can I get your number!" he said all of this in one of those teasing boy ways that said I may be interested I may just be teasing you 'cause you look like a beauty with out a brain.

She flushed again and Grimmjaw's grin broadened. He waved at her as he stepped off the edge of the high dive and let himself fall as his hand fell in to a gun.

"Chick-chick!" he said pointing at her as if he was taking aim before he hit the cool water. He felt the water absorb around him as he continued to fall till he touched the bottom of the fourteen foot pool. He smiled as he swam up to the surface and came up on the other end of the pool. He heard his four friends whooping and hollering at him. He gave a small roll of the eyes as he walked back over to where their stuff sat on the grass by the shade structure that had some bench tables under it. He grabbed his light blue towel and began to dry his hair out a bit.

"You dog you!!" Renji called at him as he and Byakuya sat beside him on the grass. Their other two companions sauntered over with small shakes of the head. One of them held a small smile on his pale white face the other, big, tan and strong, kept a look that read: greeeeeat.

"I don't think you should have done that Grimmjaw." The tall tanned man said as he and the tall slimmer man came to a halt in front of their three friends.

"Chad loosen up man!" Renji said putting an arm around Grimmjaw's shoulders. "It was hilarious!!"

'Dang if only Rukia had big brests like those!!"

Byakuya shot his best friend a mild look.

"Hey no offence Byaki-san!" Renji said taking the defensive. "Your sisters great and I love her just how she is!"

"She is rather on the small side." Byakuya admitted to, she was only an A after all (He is her brother and does the laundry (1) so he knows this).

"And that girls gotta be somewhere near an E or an F!" the pale man commented glancing back over his shoulder at the life guard.

"Yeah." Byakuya and Renji echoed in unison.

Grimmjaw gave a small frown.

"With no fuckin brain no doubt!"

All the guys gave him a small look. They all then rolled their eyes, even Chad. They had all been best friends since...since...as far as they could remember.

"Come on Grim!" Renji called tugging at his friend. "Let's get back in the water and race!"

Grimmjaw smiled at him.

"So eager to lose again Red-chan?"

Renjie gave him a sneaky smile.

"And who say's I'm gannalose this years last swim of the break?" he asked as he watched his teal haired friend pushing himself up off the ground.

"Your track record!" the teal haired man said as his smile broadened.

The red head frowned in annoyance.

"So? It's a new year! A new summer! A new last day!" the red head argued in his own defence. "I could beat you!"

"A new last day...yeah when that happens you'll beat me!"

"Huh?"

"Could!" Byakuya echoed as he pushed himself up a small coy smile embedded in his own pale face.

Renji shot him a glare.

"Now I just gotta see this!" Byakuya said following the two to the pool.

Chad followed them to the pools edge along with the pale man. The two racers lowered in to the pool as Chad and Byakuya sat on the pools edge dangling their feet in to its coolness. The two chatted as the two racers bobbed up and down and stretched their arms out.

"I'm ganna win this year!" Renji said as he reached his arm over his head and pushed it lower down his back at the elbow with his other hand.

_'Not a chance!'_Grimmjaw thought to himself as he stretched his right arm over his left and pressed up against his elbow.

The pale man was looking out in to the water.

"Oh. What about the yearly punishment?" Chad brought up.

"That's right!" Byakuya said as he remembered all the past races. "What should this years losers punishment be?"

Grimmjaw and Renji both paused in mid stretch as they both thought. Chad and Byakuya suggest a few, which were immediately rejected. That's when Grimmjaw noticed their pale buddy looking out at the waters, or something, paying no attention what so ever to the race.

"I think it's Ulquiorra's year to pick the punishment!" Grimmjaw said.

Ulquiorra looked down at him suddenly pulled away from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The yearly," Byakuya said slowly as if Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to understand him "last race, of the breaks, losers, punishment."

"Oh." Ulquiorra said digesting what he said. He thought on it for a moment then gave a small evil smile, which made the two canadits(sp?) shiver.

"I know what should be the canadits punishment." he paused broadening his smile letting the suspence fill the air.

Finally, Grimmjaw, got sick of waiting and wanted to get done with kicking Renji's ass so they could get home.

"What the hell is it already Ulqui?"

Ulquiorra wrinkled his face at his child hood friends nick name for him.

"Just spit it out already!" Grimmjaw demanded.

Ulquiorra returned the smile to his face and sneered as he spoke.

"The looser has to get a kiss out of the life gaurd!"

"...What?" Grimmjaw asked.

"How is that a punishment?" Byakuya insisted, not seeing how getting a bubalishious (sp?) babe to kiss him could be a loss.

Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe because," he bent down and whispered something in to Byakuya's ear so no one else, but maybe Chad, could hear.

Byakuya listened and then smiled evily as he looked up at the racers.

"Its valid!" he told the racers.

The racers looked at each other a bit concerned now. A new determines burned in both of them.

"Okay then. Chad?"

"Wait!" Renji objected.

Chad stood up, bringing his feet out of the water and held his hand up above his head.

"What the hell did you whisper in his ear!"

"On your mark!" Chad said.

"Worried you'll have to do whatever it is?" Grimmjaw said with a smile.

"Get set!"

"WHAAT!!" Renji growled.

"Then don't worry about it!" Grimmjaw said with a smile as he got ready to take off.

Renji glowered at him as he also took his place at the wall.

"GO!"

The two took off across the pool. Grimmjaw gaining an edge on Renji as they swam faster. Grimmjaw knew he had the win. He was so close to the opposite side. Thenall he had to do was swim back. He concentrated on his stroke.

Stroke, breath, stroke, breath, stroke, breath.

His concentration was suddenly cut short as someone yelled something and then something landed right in front of him. Grimmjaw stopped as fast as he could, which wasn't fast enough. He ended up colliding with a white fuzz ball. Renji took off and had gained the advantage.

"Crap!!" Grimmjaw said as he tried to move the white fuzz ball, it seemed to have grabbed him because he suddenly felt weighed down. "Let go of me you fuckinfuzz ball!" he struggled to swim. He touched the other side and was headed the other way to try and catch up with Renji but he had already fallen half the pool behind him. "Fuckinfuzz ball!" he yelled as he kept trying to swim. He reached half way when Renji touched the other side. Grimmjaw stopped suddenly and pulled the white fuzz ball up yelling. "YOU MADE ME LOSE YOU FRICKIN FUZZ BU..."

Swam!

A small fist made contact with the side of his face. It felt more like a slap then the punch it was.

Grimmjaw rubbed the side of his cheek as he looked to see what had slapped him. A little boy with big, narrowed, blue eyes glared up at him.

"You could have killed me you dumb fucker!!" he yelled at Grimmjaw.

"What a bad mouth you got for such a little kid!"

"I am NOT little!" he yelled at Grimmjaw again.

"Hitsagaya!" a girls voice yelled from the other side of the pool.

The white haired boy flinched.

"Crap!" he kicked away from Grimmjaw and swam to the edge where two little girls were standing one brunet one raven haired. Both short hair and short. Probably his little kid friends but Grimmjaw didn't really care. All he cared about was that the little kid had made him lose.

He swam the half the length of the pool and hung on the edge of the pool and cursed angrily not carrying about the looks he was getting from mothers with their children.

A shadow came up above him. He turned his angry eyes up towards the interfearance between himself and the sun.

"Renji." he growled.

Byakuya, Chad and Renji all stood behind him. Byakuya knelled down beside the pool while the other three grinned down at Grimmjaw, even Chad?

"I can't believe what I just witnessed! The great, THE GREAT," Byakuya threw his hands out dramatically "Grimmjaw Jagerjaw lost to Renji Jii!!"

Grimmjaw glared at them muttering how it was a fluke the little kid had gotten in his way.

_'Wait!' _Grimmjaw looked up at Renji and pointed at him.

"I demand a re-match!"

"What?!" Renji said as he held his towel sung over his shoulder.

"It was a fluke!! That little kid got in my way!!"

"What a sore loser!" Byakuya said with a small smile.

Ulquiorra smiled.

"Yeah!" Renji said kneeling down beside Byakuya. "Can't you just admit you lost?"

"You saw the frickin little kid that jumped right in front of me didn't you?" Grimmjaw protested, not knowing why he was protesting so much. It was just a kiss...right?

"No." Byakuya said shacking his head. "What I saw was you swim in to the jumping lane of a little kid jumping off the diving board."

All four heads, INCLUDING CHADS, nodded in agreement. Grimmjaw frowned and pulled himself out of the water.

_'Damn it!'_

He really didn't feel like flirting with a bimbo to get a kiss. Heck she'd probably ask for his number and stalk him for eternaty.

"Ah." Byakuya smiled, he was looking at Ulquiorra's watch. H

"What?" Grimmjaw asked as he took his towel to pat his hair down again. He saw that Byakuya want looking at him. Byakuya's eyes had gone from Ulquirra's watch to look behind Grimmjaw.

Renji looked and looked like he was going to start laughing his ass in to a coma.

Grimmjaw turned slowly to look behind him back towards the pool. At first he didn't see what they found so funny. Then he saw the life guard. She was stepping down from her the last step at the end of the latter leading to her tower. She turned at the end to talk to a man dressed in red swim trunks and a white shirt that read...that read 'LIFE GAURD' in red across the front.

_'You gotta be kidding me!'_Grimmjaw thought to himself as he tried to see what the guy looked like but he couldn't see from where he was standing. _'Fuck! Could this day get any worse?'_

"A dude. Whoa you gotta be the most unlucky man in the world dude!" Renji said throwing his arms around him in a half hug thing.

"Get off me." Grimmjaw growled as he shook Renji off of him. _'How the hell am I ganna get a dude to kiss me? I can't flirt and this is just a dumb consequence! I should just refuse!'_

Grimmjaw saw the female life guard take off as the guy started climbing up the ladder to the top of the tower. He wore a pair of black flip flops, a red whistle, black sun glasses and a red hat on top of his head. Orange locks protruding here and there from the hat. His cheeks were slender his lips looked offly (sp?) soft and kissable and he had a nice build for a dude. He looked to be five foot nine which was a good height for a guy who looked to be of Japanese decent (Grimmjaw was half European and held his head at six foot six and a half).

"Hmmm..." he scratched his head in thought. _'I guess I could try! But how to get the kiss?' _

He stood their thinking for a minute. His friends fooling around in the back fround as he stood their in thought. His eyes explored the pool as he thought. His blue eyes stopped on...the high dive!!

_'Thats it!' _

"Hey Grim," Renji said approaching his friend "the pool will be closing in a half an h..."

Grimmjaw threw his towel in to Renji's face as he fast walked around the pool.

"What the hell Grimmjaw?!" Renji growled as he watched his friend walking away from him.

"What are you doing Grimmjaw Jagerjaw?" Ulquirra wondered out loud as they all watched him heading for the high dive.

They all watched in curios silence as he climbed up the ladder to the high dive. He stepped on to the blue board and felt it bend slightly underneath him. He stepped up with his other foot and looked back at his curios friends with a smile.

"Hey guys!!" He yelled waving.

They all looked at him confused and then three of the four shared a wtf look, Chad just stared at Grimmjaw blankly. Slowly they all waved at him with slightly raised eyebrows.

Grimmjaw smild at them and glanced at the life guard on his high tower. To his annoyance the life guard wasn't paying any attention. He hadn't even turned to look at him when he yelled clear across the pool (usually Grimmjaw got some type of reaction when he did something like that -even if it was a look that said shut up and jump already you peace wrecker). Instead the life guard looked like he'd ether spaced out or was watching the little kids playing with their mommy.

He looked back at the guys smiling again.

"Remember the Sand Lot (2)?"

They all looked at him questioningly.

"Our favorite child hood movie?" Ulquiorra asked just as confused as his other friends.

"What the hell does," Renji began asking Byakuya. "the Sand Lot have to do wi..."

His eyes glazed over as if something had fallen from the sky and hit him.

"No." he said looking back at Grimmjaw. "He wouldn't!"

Grimmjaw smiled at them. He'd seen they'd caught on, quicker then he expected.

"Knowing Grimmjaw," Byakuya began.

"He would!" all four of them said in unison.

"This I gotta see!" Renji said as he edged 'casually' closer to the opposite side of the life guards tower so he could see better, the other guys following him.

Grimmjaw smiled waiting for his spectators to group on the opposite side.

A little kid behind him began to complain.

"Mister! Hey mister could you hurry up? Please?"

Grimmjaw smiled, usually he would frown with annoyance but he was enjoying himself to much at the moment to be angry.

"Just a minute kay?" he said turning to the little kid.

The kid pouted. His bright red hair was pressed up against his forehead.

"But I'm trying to show off for my girlfriend!" He protested.

"Oh, ho!" Grimmjaw said with a little smile. "You dog you!"

The little boy blushed and Grimmjaw looked over to see all four of his friends sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water. Their eyes smiled mischievously and he couldn't help but broadened his own evil smile.

"Kay kid! I'm going! Make sure you do something amazing for your girl kay?" he said patting the little kid on the head.

The kid flushed a bit as the tall man ruffled his hair.

"Thanks for the encouragement mister!"

Grimmjaw smiled and turned back towards the head of the diving board. He stood at the very back near the steps and put both arms on the metal railing along the sides of the diving board. He made a determined face as he set himself up like a sling shot. One foot behind the other he gave the life guard one last glance and could see he had finally noticed him.

The life guard was looking right at him. Grimmjaw shivered and let a small smile creep up his face as he noticed the life guard look at him.

_'Finally!' _he pushed back on his back foot and got ready to spring up. The little kid watching him and the life guard. _'I'm ganna enjoy fucking your lips Mr. Life Guard!' _He thought to himself as he took of running down the diving board. He felt the soft wind against his still wet skin. He pounded his feet in to the end of the diving board and let himself go flying in to the air. His smile broadened as he looked first at his friends and then towards the life guard.

_'Hey!' _he frowned. _'Turn back this way Mango head!' _he growled in his head as he saw that the life guard was once again looking out at the vast area of the pool.

Grimmjaw felt himself hit water, harder then he'd meant to.

_'Ouch!' _he began to fall towards the bottom of the pool the breath knocked out of him. As he fell he began to think. _'Oh shit!' _

_--_

Renji and the other guys waited for the life guard to notice. Grimmjaw had been down their a while now and the life guard wasn't doing any thing.

"What the hell kinda life guard is this?" Byakuya demanded.

"I don't know but I sure as hell don't feel safe with him on the tower!"

"Defenetly!" Ulquiorra agreed with Renji.

"How long has Grimmjaw been down there?" Chad voiced.

They all looked at him.

_How long had he been down there? _They all wondered at the same time as they all looked down in to the depths of the pool.

--

The little kid who had been standing behind Grimmjaw was standing at the edge of the high dive now and was looking down at the water.

He watched and waited for the teal haired man to come up. He hadn't yet and he didn't wanna jump till he came up. He wanted him to see that he could jump better than him, he didn't know why he just did. After a while he began to get worried. He glanced over at his girlfriend who had the same concerned look on her face as he did, though the black sling shot bangs across her face would have made it hard for any one else to be able to tell.

"Hey!" The boy called looking over at the life guard. "HEY MISTER LIFE GUARD!!" he yelled.

The life guard turned and looked at the boy, all in lazy motions that ticked off Renji.

--

"What the hell kinda life guard doesn't pay attention to the people in the pool he's suppose to be watching?"

His friends shrugged their shoulders as they watched the little red haired boy yell at the life guard.

--

"The guy in front of me hasn't come up yet!!" he pointed at the water under the diving board were a few ripples still vibrated. "Shouldn't you do something?"

The life guard looked at him for a moment, everything he did still looked lazy to Renji but then again he couldn't see his face. He seemed to be reluctant to go in to the water.

--

"Lazy piece a..." Renji said going off in to a string of curses as he had his other friends agreed with him silently as they continued to watch what was going on in front of them. None but Chad seeming truly worried about Grimmjaw.

--

"Life Guard?" the kid asked.

The life guard finally stood up. He picked up his red whistle and blew it very loudly. He kicked off his sandals as he went in to a dive, all in one single motion. As he dived he threw his hat to the side, letting his short spiky orange hair go free and brought his hands in front of him to break the waters surface.

The people who had been in the pool began to scurry to the pools edges as the life guard made contact with the pools surface with a splash.

Renji and his friends stood up.

"Finally!" Renji muttered.

"I hope he's okay!" Byakuya said, finally admitting he was a bit concerned.

"Its Grimmjaw!" Renji said with a small smile.

Grimmjaw was was first to break back through the surface of the water closely followed by the life guard who's hair clung against his forehead and black sunglasses. His white tank top clinging to his figure showing off his nice four pack and chest. He dragged Grimmjaw to the side of the pool as he did a type of side stroke, always making sure Grimmjaw's head was above the water. He dragged him to the side of the pool where the life guard from the other end of the pool was waiting. She put her arms out and the orange haired man lifted Grimmjaw up, it looked like he could lift him fairly easy for being so much smaller then him (almost a foot), he held him out for the girl to take by the shoulders. She stumbled a bit at his weight, she being only five foot two, she laid him on his back as the orange head lifted his legs out of the pool and then brought himself up with his arms.

The girl looked at him not knowing what to do, she was a female life guard and she had left the plastic breathing piece by her tower.

"I got it Tatski!" the boy said as he came around to the other side of Grimmjaw. He set his head against Grimmjaw's wide, broad chest and listened for his heart. He heard padding of feet behind him as he went up and pressed his lips against the teenagers lips and blew air in to them.

Renji and the other three came up running behind the life guard. They watched him as he breathed air in to Grimmjaw and then listened to his chest. He repeated this several times before they really began to get worried.

"Is he ganna be okay?" Byakuya asked as he watched the life guard nervously.

"Are you his friends?" the female life guard asked turning to them. Her small frame magnified in her tight red bathing suite. Her figure though...wow!

"I think he's going to be okay. He just needs to get that water out of his lungs." she said this to make them feel better but she seemed to not be so certain as she looked over at the life guard and Grimmjaw.

All four guys wanted to slap themseleves for almost forgeting about Grimmjaw's well fair for a chick.

"Come on!" they heard the life guard say as he pumped his arms against Grimmjaw's chest. What little amounts of people who were still at the pool had headed to their towels and were drying off as they gave the 'drowned' victim and the orange haired life guard curious looks.

"Come on!" the life guard growled again as he went back down to put air in to Grimmjaw's lungs. He was just about to pull away to pump his chest again when a hand came up and dug in to his wet orange hair, pulling him back in to the bigger man's lips.

"HEMPPPHH!" the life guards yells became muffled by Grimmjaws lips.

The guys gave him huge grins, their relief substantial, as they let out some hoots and some "AWWWHHH!!" 's.

Tatski the life guard looked at them and her face went pale. The remaining swimmers jaws dropped before half of them went scrambling for the doors, leaving a few still gawking at the two.

The life guard tried to push Grimmjaw off of him as he grasped that this was really happening to him.

Grimmjaw grinned as he clung to the life guard keeping him in against him. He saw the sun glasses slip down his face a bit revealing a scar coming out from above the right covering of the life guards black sunglasses. But he was enjoying himself too much to really care. He smiled evilly inside as he kept the life guard from getting away.

"HGMMM!!" the life guard cried as he tried to get away from Grimmjaw's strong grip. To no success he felt something slimy enter his mouth. This made him freeze up completely as he realized what he'd just put in his mouth. Goosebumps went down his arms as he felt it rubbing against his teeth. He quickly recovered himself and went to bite down. He felt the slimy thing being pulled out of his mouth quickly, lifting his upper lip as Grimmjaw let the kiss end. His tongue sticking out as he looked at the life guard lustfully. His tongue licked his lips as he smiled wickedly.

"Ya got some tasty lips for dude, Mango!"

--

1) Amazing he does the laundry! I never pictured him doing that!

2) San Lot a movie about boys playing baseball. Something happens at the pool with one of the guys and the life guard (a blond female always putting on sun tan lotion). Just in case you didn't know. Good movie. Number two sucked.

Collision: Kay, yeah i thought of this title because I thought I should give Hitsugaya some credit. He does get to run in to Grimmjaw and cause him to lose which was the key to the chapter (and probably the key that set the rest of the story in motion!! Yay!!)

AN NOTE: Yeah...it's weired. I don't know if this is exactly how i saw it. I may chagne it. But let me know what you think? I don't know if it's all that great. Needs some fixing definitely and hopefully it will get better. (My first attempt at describing a kiss...i've never had one so I think I failed drastically at describing Grimmjaw's attempt at a french kiss...yeah. Disappears now


End file.
